Letters to Light
by Of Post-its and Vanilla Coke
Summary: A story told in letters, sticky notes, and dry-erase markers. Post-game. Ignores 13-2. HopexLight.
1. Hope's Notebook

A/N: If you haven't played/read about FF13-2, the last one may confuse you, but I'll try to clear anything up.

Also, I did take some creative license when I couldn't remember something. If you notice something weird, just tell me and I'll try to fix it.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

><p>Light-<p>

I woke up first. No one else, just me.

I came to see you today. Can you sense me? Can you hear me when I talk to you from out here?

I'm back in school. I'm planning on joining the Academy when I get out. Thought you should know. Research and Development. I'm going to get you guys out of there. Don't know how, yet. But I will.

They say it's not possible. But they just don't get it. It's not a matter of possible or not. Of can or can't. There are some things you just do. I'm glad you taught me that. Thanks.

-Hope

* * *

><p>Light-<p>

Nothing interesting today. Just managed to get out of the house—thought I'd visit.

-Hope

* * *

><p>Light-<p>

Happy birthday to me. I'm 15 today (Or 16, if you're in denial like Dad is… He's got me enrolled in classes a year too high!).

Wish you were here. Well, everyone else, too, but… yeah, I'm just going to stop writing now. Before I say something stupid.

-Hope

* * *

><p>Light-<p>

Dad thinks it's not healthy that I don't have a girlfriend. Is he right? I told him, girls just don't like me, but he doesn't listen. He thinks I'm lying, actually. Well, I am, but not the way he thinks! I just don't need anything to distract me from my goal.

-Hope

* * *

><p>Light-<p>

Lucky I made it today. Dad's still harping about the girlfriend thing. I just don't get it. Why's it so important? It's not like I'm 30 and still living with him and he just wants me out of the house. He set me up on a date with some girl. He works with her mom. I really should be getting ready right now.

Which means I've got to go. Wish me luck?

-Hope

* * *

><p>Light-<p>

Yeah, I know. I haven't visited in a while (Or maybe you don't care… maybe I'm just deluding myself into thinking you can hear me, like Dad thinks. I hope you can.).

Alyssa is the most amazing person. She's pretty and smart and… she _gets_ it. She understands why I do what I do.

She wasn't real thrilled about the date either. She's like me, doesn't see the point. She wants to go into the Academy R and D when she gets out of school. She's a year older than me, but we're in the same year. She takes the same classes as me (just at different times), so she's coming over today to study with me.

-Hope

* * *

><p>Light-<p>

You know, I'm not really sure why I write in this anymore. Dad says I'm being delusional and writing this stuff down because I think you'll actually get to read it. Alyssa thinks it's a form of journaling (Her dad's a therapist, apparently he tells people with PTSS to write stuff down to get it off their minds and help their mental state… wonder what that says about mine…) and I'm "letting out my emotions by writing them as letters to a friend that only exists to me". They're wrong. We actually fought about that. That's actually why I'm here now.

I just… It makes me feel like you're still here, you know? I miss you, Light.

-Hope

* * *

><p>Light-<p>

Bad news. Or good news, guess it depends on how you see it. I'm not even going to try to guess what you think.

We're moving. Me and Dad. He's being transferred to Academia (That's Eden in pre-Fall speak.). I won't be able to visit anymore…

I'll miss you.

-Hope

* * *

><p>Light-<p>

Wow. It's been a while since I've used this notebook. It's kind of weird, reading things I wrote, what was it, 9 years ago? Lots of stuff's happened since I last talked to you. Wrote, whatever.

Well, to start with, I'm 24 now. I think I'm taller than you, just an inch or two. I cut my hair a little shorter these days, but that's pretty much all that's changed.

I work at the Academy. Well, I'm actually the Director. That pretty much means I get to tell the Council what I think they should do, regarding Cocoon laws. Other than that, I just do whatever I want, unless the Council gives me a special project. Right now I'm still working on that way out for you guys.

And by 'you guys', I mean you, Sazh, Snow, Vanille, and Fang. Serah and Dajh are awake now. They're living with me, until Serah finds a place here in Palumpolum (or so she says.). She's all but adopted Dajh since he woke up last year. To tell the truth, I don't mind them staying. It's nice not to come home to and empty house. Our monitors have detected that you and Sazh should wake up soon. I hope we're right. I really want to be able to see you again. You, not the statue.

Alyssa is now my Assistant Director. I can't believe I ever liked her. She's entirely too chirpy. Like those creepy gremlins that we used to fry back in the Vile Peaks. So chirpy it's creepy.

I'm, obviously, back in Palumpolum now. Have been for a week, I've just been unpacking. Not like it matters. They're giving me a new assignment soon. On Pulse. Exploring some Paddran ruins. Far as I can tell, that's the tribe Fang and Vanille belonged to.

I'll be back tomorrow. But I'm leaving next week.

-Hope

* * *

><p>AN: Finally, after five years on this site, I get enough guts to actually post something! I feel special. Please tell me what you think, how I can make it better, you know, stuff like that. Thanks!  
>-Ryan<p> 


	2. Serah's DryErase Board

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all.

* * *

><p>Got to pack. Tomorrow's the big day.<br>-Hope

We're going to miss you!  
>-Serah<p>

Uh-huh.  
>-Dajh<p>

I'm coming with you.  
>-Light.<p>

Light-  
>You say that as though I could leave you behind.<br>-Hope

Hope-  
>If you tried, I'd catch up.<br>-Light

Light-  
>I know that, Light.<br>-Hope

Hope-  
>You do know my name's Claire?<br>-Claire

Claire-  
>Yep, Serah told me. Figured you'd kill me if I called you that.<br>-Hope

Hope-  
>Nice of you.<br>-Claire

Claire-  
>What can I say? I'm well-trained.<br>-Hope

Hope-  
>Like Serah's new dog.<br>-Claire

Claire-  
>Yeah. That's what they tell me.<br>-Hope

Light-  
>His NAME is Buttercup!<br>-Serah

Hope-  
>It's a good thing. You live with me, you better be trained.<br>-Claire

* * *

><p>AN: Probably OOC, but, then again, I'm still getting a feel for the characters. I'm working on it. Please give me any feedback/criticism/praise you can! I need it!

A/N2: Edited the format, but I'm curious, does anyone think I should attempt to make this an actual story, like with actions and stuff, or keep doing the random notes thing?

A/N3: Yes Lightning is awake, he said in his last letter that she and Sazh would wake soon. Sazh will enter in a bit.


End file.
